Standard games like Blackjack and Poker are popular due to players' options and strategies for those games. There are many versions of Blackjack and Poker that are quite similar; however, those games have been created to be different in their betting strategies or designed with optional wagers and bonus payoffs in order to create new and exciting opportunities for players to wager on. Those games are all based off of the same standard deck of 52 cards and played with players and a separate dealer, yet each game uses those same cards differently and changes the rules in order to create a different element of risk. For example, in Blackjack, the standard practice can use anywhere from one to eight standard 52-card decks of cards; whereas, in Poker, there is generally the use of a single, standard 52-card deck of cards. Each game utilizes different techniques of wagering, cards can be dealt in special orders, and there can be multiple opportunities to wager. In its simplest form each game is unique to its play and outcome.
Players are always seeking new variations in casino style games to challenge them and bring excitement and entertainment into their leisure time. Each new game draws a particular group of players just as a new version of Blackjack will draw other Blackjack players more than it would draw Baccarat players. However, there are numerous games played with the standard 52-card deck of cards that are almost impossible, if not impossible, to become a casino style table game. These games, though popular, do not translate well into a casino style setting. Some of these games become patented; however, they do not make it to the casino because of challenges from the Gaming Commission, casino requirements, or lack of player support. Cribbage falls into the category as being difficult in creating the perfect casino style game because of its method of play; however, Applicant has found that elements of the game can be incorporated into versions of a playable casino style game.
The main problem in cribbage is in its math. For example, it can be calculated from 52 cards with 13 different valued cards the odds of receiving a pair when being dealt five cards. However, in some counting principles of cribbage using that same standard deck of 52 cards, how do you calculate six points when a five card hand can contain a variety of pairs, counts of 15, straights, flushes, and nobs? There are nine separate combinations to create those same six points; therefore, it becomes extremely difficult to calculate the odds of almost 13 million different combinations of hands.
Today, creating a new game becomes a challenge. These variations need to make the games more interesting, exciting, and challenging. The game must capture the attention of players in order to become successful and considered a true casino style game. Three Card Poker and Caribbean Stud Poker are games that come to mind when it comes to variations of a standard game. There are many other patent protected games that draw on different numbers of cards dealt, multiple wagers, jackpot wagers, or techniques of dealer involvement. Reference to those and other related games are described in the U.S. patents summarized below:
VanderKley et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,282 describes a modified game of cribbage played by betting the point score of each hand against a predetermined table of betting odds. In this form, the game may be played in a casino setting on a table provided with designated areas for the placement of a wager by each player, the placement of the dealt cards to each betting player and the placement of the cards dealt into the crib. Players are dealt five or six cards and players must discard one or two cards respectively. Players play against the dealer only and the odds payout according to statistical evaluation is: (points, payout) 0 (1:1), 1-7 (Dealer wins) 8 (Push), 9 to 11 (1:1), 12 to 14 (2:1), 15 to 17 (3:1), 18 to 20 (5:1). 21 to 23 (10:1), 24 (20:1), and 28 (250:1).
Foster et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,137 describes a modified table version of cribbage using at least one deck of conventional playing cards, having at least one player making a wager and a dealer that deals the cards. A player makes a wager to receive a plurality of cards and the cards are dealt to each player and the dealer. The players discard either one or two cards depending on the method chosen. The dealer exposes his cards and discards two cards. The starter card is exposed, the players' cards are exposed and values of the hands are computed and compared to the dealer's hand to determine a winner. A crib hand may be created from the player discards and the dealer discards or a crib hand may be created from random cards. In addition, secondary and tertiary wagers (side wagers) may be made. Odds payoff can be made for an overall point total reached by the player. A 1 to 1 payoff can be made upon reaching a minimum value, and larger payoffs can be made for greater point values reached above the minimum. Sample Payoff Chart: 8 (1:1), 9 to 10 (3:1), 11 to 13 (5:1), 14 to 16 (10:1), 17 to 20 (25:1), 21 to 22 (50:1), 23 to 24 (100:1), 28 (500:1), 29 (1000:1) or Jackpot.
Cabot et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,295 is a method of playing a multiple-hand Poker-like game that involves multiple betting. As each bet or wager is made a portion of the hand is dealt. Neal, U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,005 is a method and apparatus for playing a Poker-like game where after wagers are made an array of seven hands, each with four cards face-up are dealt by the dealer. A variety of final betting combinations are then selected by the players and three more cards are dealt face-up. The dealer then determines the winners and losers. Optional jackpot means are provided.
Jones, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,041 describes methods of progressive jackpot gaming in which either a live gaming table or a token accepting electro-mechanical apparatus is utilized. A cumulative jackpot is included and bettors win either all or a portion of this jackpot by having a hand containing a predetermined arrangement of cards.
Maleck, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,265,882; 5,328,189; and 5,395,120 are multiple play games; where, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,882 is a combination of three games in which each player plays at least two of the three games against the dealer and other players. U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,189 is where two games are combined and each player can play both games against the dealer and other players. And, U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,120 is where two games are mixed into a situation where each player bets and plays against other players and the house dealer.
Similarly, other variations in wagering structures can also increase the excitement and acceptance of such wagering games. Breeding, U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,430 discloses a Poker-like game with an altered wagering scheme thus allowing the player the opportunity to compete for an additional payout.
Other variations can be made to standard games to allow more player opportunity and involvement. Boylan et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,107 discloses a game wherein additional symbols are added to increase wagering opportunities. This allows the player the opportunity to place several wagers on different portions of the game while the game is being played. Somewhat similarly, Holmberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,757 discloses a board game wherein the player is given choices regarding alternative strategies for play; whereas, the different strategies chosen have different payoff results.
Many different wagering games presently exist for use in both home and casino environments. Such games should be exciting, uncomplicated and easy to learn. Card games and their varieties such as Poker and Blackjack have gained widespread popularity because of their established ranking of hands and well-known (although varied) rules. These games can involve continuous wagering opportunities for the players, thus increasing player participation and excitement. The games move quickly to maintain action and activity. Games like Blackjack and Poker are widely accepted and widely known because of these factors; however, a game such as cribbage does not necessarily fall under these same factors.
In order to fulfill the requirements of the casinos, its players, and any regulations over gaming and gaming tables, a new game has to distinctly claim and prove the unique aspects of it against any other games, patented or not, that are deemed well known. The uniqueness in any game from one to another is not necessarily in how the cards are dealt, or how much is wagered. The patented games listed above show this many times over. Instead, the uniqueness is in how the cards are valued and compared against similar hands or cards. An ace in Blackjack is treated differently than an ace in Poker. In Blackjack cards have point values whereas in Poker cards have rankings. Each game can use the same standard deck of 52 cards; however, the values of those cards contain a completely different interpretation.
The same is true for the present invention. Card values are completely different from that of Poker or Blackjack. A flush in Poker holds a completely different value (rank) than a flush in the game disclosed hereafter (points). The point value of Blackjack is from 2-21 points whereas in this game the point value is from 0-29 and is achieved in different manners (i.e. card suits have no value in standard Blackjack.) Overall, a uniqueness of the present invention is found in the statistical evaluation of how the odds are paid out and how the hands are valued at those odds. There is no casino style game where a player receives only four cards and counts point values based on the card counting principles as stated in this game. There are no instances of players being dealt only four cards, having no discards, and then all players wagering on the fifth common card based on the card counting principles as stated in this game. There are numerous instances of players dealing a plurality of cards and playing off an additional common card; however, those instances always include the requirement to discard one or more cards from the players and/or the dealer.
There are no instances where a player makes a primary wager, followed by a second wager following the first wager; with an instance of a third wager following a second wager to complete a single hand with the counting principles included with this game. There are instances of players making primary, secondary, and tertiary wagers; however, those are all made at the same instance and are for optional wagers being placed (i.e. a side bet.) The instance of primary, second and tertiary wagers in a tiered system is a required element of this invention and a primary unique element of this game and is required in determining the odds and opportunities for higher paying hands.
Foster et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,137 and VanderKley et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,282 are two patents that utilize similar counting principles; however, they do not have an opening hand requirement for the dealer at a minimum number of points. Instead, these patents are played comparing only the dealer's and players' hand. Due to the statistical limitations of those patents, payouts first start at eight points with a 1 to 1 payout and not four points as stated in this design, as will be described more fully hereafter. In addition, neither Foster nor VanderKley patents require the dealer to open at a predetermined value.
For Foster et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,137 and VanderKley et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,282, both patents require discarding one or two cards, with 91 instances of discarding cards in Foster and 7 instances of discarding cards in VanderKley. In both patents, those games are referred to as versions of cribbage because cribbage is a game (according to Hoyle's version) where a player is dealt five or six cards and discards one or two cards. Foster and VanderKley follow these rules as specified in their patents. Specifically, Applicant's game design is not cribbage nor should it be termed as cribbage as it does not follow the same standard rules of cribbage.
This invention's similarity to cribbage is only in some of its card counting principles; otherwise, there is no other relationship to cribbage. There is no pegging, there are no discarding of cards, there are no multiple hands of play, there is no crib built, there is no “his heels”, there are no requirements in cutting for the deal, there is no swapping of the dealer, there is no requirement for two or more players, there is no 121 points to win, there is no play to 31 points, there are no laying of individual cards, and there is no playing against additional players. Many of the aforementioned instances can be found in either Foster or VanderKley.
The game of the present invention is unique, among other things, in the aspect where a player receives only four cards and does not discard any cards; the dealer receives only four cards and does not discard any cards; there is a three-tier wagering system with the players making additional decisions (wagers) on the same four card hand and then a five card hand; the requirement for the dealer to open; with a payout rate exclusive to the invention. The dealer is dealt four cards but never counts points in a four card hand. Also, dealers make no decisions on any hands. In Applicant's game, the Dealer's responsibility is only to ensure the rules of the game are followed, hands are properly counted, pay out winnings, and collect wagers. Applicant has determined this is what makes a true casino style game and that is the objective of the game Applicant has invented.
Additionally, the statistical data of four or five card opportunities is comprised of mathematical calculations based purely on one specific set of rules. If those rules were not followed, the data would not support the desired payouts. If this game were developed with the ability to have discards, then the mathematical calculations would have to be completely different. Foster et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,137 and VanderKley et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,282 have payouts which are derived from calculations based on being dealt five or six cards and discarding one or two cards. The calculations of those games are vastly different from the Applicant's game and are based on a single wagering opportunity (with the opportunity for secondary and tertiary wagers i.e. side-bets only) whereas this game is primarily based on a three-tiered wagering system required for the odds payouts based on the mathematical calculations of initially being dealt only four cards.
Games such as Brit-Brag (or Three Card Poker) Webb, U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,774 and Play 4 Poker (or Four Card Poker) Kenny et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,243, need to be compared against other poker style patents for differences just as it is important to compare this game against Foster et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,137 and VanderKley et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,282 for differences as these patents utilize similar counting principles.
In more detail, VanderKley et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,282 is a game based on the game of cribbage (Column 2, Lines 11-13) where the player is dealt five cards and discards two cards. The game disclosed herein does not play according to those specific rules. In VanderKley (Column 2, Line 13), two additional cards are used as common cards. The game created here uses only one common card. In VanderKley (Column 2, Line 16) players are awarded in accordance with a pay table that first starts at a value of nine (9) points. In this game, players are awarded starting at a value of four (4) points because of the difference in making the point combinations of a hand with only four cards and no discards. VanderKley (Column 2, Line 25) uses three of five cards (with 2 discarded) in combination with two exposed cards to determine the points. This game requires four cards with no discards and only one exposed (common) card to determine points. VanderKley uses a crib (Column 2, Line 33), and has double points for a five card flush (Column 2, Line 30); whereas, this game does not use a crib and does not give double the points for a five card flush.
In more detail, Foster et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,137 is also a game based on the rules of cribbage (Column 2, Line 46.) In all figures except FIG. 8) players are required to discard cards. However, in FIG. 8) the player is making multiple hands out of the extra cards dealt which is a completely different game than what is proposed here. Also, in FIG. 8) the objective of that game is to have more winning hands than the dealer; again, no similarity to this game. Foster (Column 8, Line 37 and Line 42) states that this is a two, double or multiple game hand. Foster (Column 8, Line 43) states that hands can contain less than four cards whereas this game requires all four cards. Foster (Column 8, Line 38) states that only a single wager is made whereas this game requires a three-tier wagering system in order to complete the game.
In Foster (Column 7, Line 58) an embodiment with no discards is the result of creating a crib hand which this game does not create. In Foster, players still receive six cards (Column 7, Line 57) and still discard two cards (Column 7, Line 29) (as FIG. 5c) works according to FIG. 5a).) In one embodiment, claim 16 (Column 22, Lines 31-34) states there are three wagers where in the primary wager the player must exceed the dealer's hand (Column 22, Lines 50-53), the secondary wager where the player must exceed a predetermined value (Column 22, Line 54-57), and the tertiary wager where the crib must exceed a predetermined value (Column 22, Lines 58-60). Foster's wagering system is not the same as the three tiered wagering system in this game as Foster's wagers are made at the same time while playing three games with one or two hands of cards; whereas, in this game the three wagers are built upon one another in steps to create one single game.
In Foster (Column 9, Lines 20-30) players are awarded in accordance with a pay table that first starts at a value of eight (8) points. In this game, players are awarded starting at a value of four (4) points because of the difference in making the point combinations of a hand starting with only four cards and no discards. There are also no requirements for the dealer to “open” in any instances of the Foster patent. In Foster, dealers must make decisions based on hands dealt to themselves and thus cannot help any players with their hands.
Applicant has determined, by looking at all logic tables toward Foster versus the game disclosed here, that there is no similarity in how the games are played. Looking at all payouts for various instances of Foster there are none that match any of this game. This is because of the differences in how the cards are played in Applicant's invention via three-tier wagering, dealing only four cards, and having no discards. The odds of having zero points in four cards is approximately 26.9% whereas the odds of having zero points in five cards is less than 7.8% and zero points in six cards is even less. The more cards a player can receive, the higher his/her odds of achieving a higher scoring hand. Foster's requirement for discards are necessary as the odds of play are drastically changed if players are allowed to keep all five (or six) cards without discarding and then playing with the best hand out of all six (or seven) cards as seen in Kenny, U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,243 Play Four Poker. The ability to discard cards which don't add points to a hand is a major advantage for both players and dealer. Being dealt only four cards creates a unique situation where the player must make a decision to stay and wager or fold. Plus, the requirement of no discards and only working with the player's original four cards has greater appeal to strategy and play in general.
Another unique feature of this game is in the strategy of the three tier wagering system included with the counting principles of this game. A player with zero points in his/her four card hand is generally recommended to fold in order to reduce losses, yet there are some hands that merit staying to see the cut card. A player with four points in his/her five card hand with (for example) a ten showing as the cut card is recommended to stay; whereas that same hand with a five showing as the cut card is recommended to fold. By looking at the cut card, a player must make decisions depending upon what the cut card shows and can greatly influence a player's decision. With the cut card showing an ace vs. a King vs. a five, all cards have different strategies for the player as the odds for the dealer's hand changes with each possible card. The use of the cut card greatly affects both the player and dealer's hand, yet only the player makes any decisions.
Some players play games based on the house advantage or what the best odds payoffs are. By looking at the house advantage for numerous games, Applicant's game fits perfectly in the mix of well known games and gives better odds for players vs. some very popular games:
GameHouse AdvantageBlackjack0.51%Pai Gao Poker1.46%Three Card Poker (PairPlus)2.32%Baccarat2.41%The game of this Application2.64%Three Card Poker (Ante)3.37%Let It Ride3.51%Caribbean Poker5.22%Roulette5.26%
Other players compare games side by side, looking for an advantage of one game over another. In Caribbean Stud Poker the odds of receiving a pair or better is 50.001 percent; whereas, the odds of receiving four points or more in this application is 61.501 percent. This creates more opportunities for the player to play an opening hand and it allows for the dealer to open more often; thus creating far more player involvement.
Another comparison that can be shown against Caribbean Stud Poker is in the odds payout for when the dealer opens or doesn't open. A key feature of the game disclosed in this application is that even if the dealer does not open, the dealer pays odds on high valued hands. In Caribbean Stud Poker, the dealer pays odds on such hands only if the dealer opens. When the dealer does not open (approximately 50 percent of the time) players with high valued hands are left disappointed as they don't receive any additional payout. Comparison of this application to Foster or VanderKley is not applicable as they don't require the dealer to open.
In summary, what players and casinos are looking for is a game that is fun, easy to play, uncomplicated to understand, provides an entertaining opportunity for risk, and can be won. It therefore is an objective of this invention to provide a game that fulfills all these requirements and more. In addition, the game of this invention eliminates any decision making by dealers thus allowing the dealer to assist players, as the dealer's responsibility is only to properly count hands and make payouts or take in wagers according to the rules of the game. Provided with a greater amount of participation and additional winning opportunities, the game of the present invention becomes very attractive and enjoyable, not only to players, but to casinos as well.